dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Attila Arslan
Attila Arslan is the protagonist and narrator of the fanfiction story 'A Turk in DxD Game'. He is a true human being called from the real world to the DxD Universe by the God of the Bible. He is the grandson of Jesus Lion (real name Isa Arslan) known as 'The Strongest Divine Human' and he now owns 'Gamer's Heart', which is a more powerful Sacred Gear than 'True Longinus'. Appearance Not much is known about Attila Arslan's appearance in the real world. Other than that, after being summoned to the DxD Universe, he is said to have the appearance of a young man with short black hair and big blue eyes. And he has a cute little nose. Attila's body gained a more pronounced muscular and stiffer form after the VIT level exceeded the adequate level. And it continues to evolve. Personality Undoubtedly, the most distinctive personality of Attila is that he is a man with a bad mouth. Although he does not make it very clear to people, he has made a habit of profanity. He uses slang words once in both sentences. In fact, this feature has triggered the internal structure of the Sacred Gear. So he constantly fights with the internal system of his Sacred Gear. Because the game system of Sacred Gear likes to annoy Attila. He is a true RPG patient and a fan. He plays and evaluates all kinds of RPG games. Apart from that, Attila likes to help the secretly and help the poor without waiting for any benefit. Since he cares about the people he accepts as friendly, he encourages them in various subjects and helps them. But when it comes to it, he becomes extremely emotionless and ruthless when he dies of dishonour, such as Raynare and Dohnaseek. He is also flirtatious and a bit of a bum. And he has a playful side. He likes to call nicknames to people he feels close to. History He lost his parents at a very young age. When he was little he sometimes stole milk to feed kittens. He secretly helped those in need of help. After he was old, he paid the money of the things he stole when he was little and paid for his owners one by one and wanted to be forgiven. Recently, the mobile game titled 'Highschool DxD: Dawn of the Heavenly Dragons' led to the adventure of the DxD Universe by the God of the Bible. In the DxD Universe, Attila is a bum youngster who lost his parents at an early age and was raised by his grandfather Isa Arslan (God of the Bible), also known as Jesus Lion. According to what Azazel told Tobio, Attila's mother and father were brutally massacred by some unidentified hostility to his grandfather. And his grandfather disappeared and hid for a long time to protect his granddaughter and to ensure his safety. At high school, Attila met Raynare and fell in love with her. However, Raynare tried to have Attila killed after deceiving Attila and playing with his emotions. At the time of the killing, Attila survived this event by gaining the power of 'Mana Power', but kidnapped Raynare. Attila, who was devastated by his psychology, was suspended from school for a year. His grandfather Isa Arslan (or Jesus Lion) undertook and trained Attila until the last days of his life in the course of the existence of the supernatural world. After his grandfather died, he came to the 'Kuoh Town' of Japan to fulfil his grandfather's last will to Attila and was registered to Kuoh Academy by his grandfather (before his grandfather died). Plot * Chapter 1: Adventure Begin! As usual, Attila searches mobile store to try out new mobile RPG games. After a while the 'Highschool DxD: Dawn of Heavenly Dragons' anime game attracts attention. 'Highschool DxD' wants to give this game a chance because he is already aware of the popularity of the anime series. Attila, written in bold letters of the game 'You can not exit without completing the game.' and the descriptions of the game producer's name, such as the 'God of the Bible', are too funny. When he reads these warnings about the game's content (he's overly assertive), he doesn't care much, and the game maker defiantly downloads and logs in. From the moment he starts the game he starts having problems with the game. Eventually, Attila is angry that the game does not allow him to choose what he wants and tries to close the game, but in vain. As these events occur, a message appears on the phone screen and Attila is dragged inward from a white portal. * Chapter 2: Gamer's Heart As Attila drifts in the white portal, she suffers curses. On the other hand, he is thinking about the last message he saw on the phone. After a while, she falls into a vast space of pure whiteness (a dazzling whiteness). Again, as he sings to himself, he tries to get to know the surroundings and screams for help as much as he can. A grandfather with a white beard, white hair and white dress appear before him. This grandfather is the notorious 'God of the Bible' in the DxD Universe. He starts telling Attila why and how he got here. Attila does not believe the events that were still developing at first. But when the white-haired grandfather (God of the Bible) reveals one of his secret secrets about his past, Attila remains in fear and bewilderment. The God of the Bible explains to him the substance of why he called him here (ie to the Universe DxD). As a last hope, he asks him (ie, Attila) for help in stopping the 'Apocalypse Beast 666'. Because all the alternative universes connected to the DxD Universe have disappeared because of 'Rizevim Livan Lucifer', only one last alternative reality remains. If this alternate reality disappears, the DxD Universe will be erased from history forever. Therefore, the God of the Bible gives Attila the power of''' 'Gamer's Heart', a special Sacred Gear that is even stronger than 'True Longinus' to stop this catastrophe ('''because he no longer has the power to influence things directly). After synchronization with Gamer's Heart, Attila officially enters the DxD Universe. * Chapter 3: Frustrating Tutorial Attila, who has managed to enter the DxD Universe with the power of the 'God of the Bible', wakes up in her own 'Safe House' and examines her new surroundings and new look. Thanks to the God of the Bible, Attila realizes that he lives in the house directly opposite the house of '[[Issei Hyoudou (Bleached Highschool)|'Issei Hyoudou']], the main character of the DxD Universe, and understands the reason. After these investigations, Attila goes down to the kitchen of his house and finds a gift package on his desk. The message ''DxD Gamer Starter Kit'' appears in the package. Attila, who opened the package, finds essential items such as ID cards, school clothes and money needed in this package. And in addition, a letter comes out of the package. The letter is directly from the ''God of the Bible'. In the letter, the God of the Bible tells Attila about the basic things he should know. But there is also a developing problem of surprise. After Attila is synced with 'Gamer's Heart', some changes occur in the internal structure of 'Gamer's Heart'. The most prominent example of this is the personality structure of 'Gamer's Heart' which is influenced by Attila's argument. So it annoys Attila some annoying messages and warnings. Leaving all this aside, Attila enters the ''''Tutorial Section' proposed by the Bible God to gain experience. Here, he is subjected to the 'Lesson' quest consisting of 3 different stages. In the first place, he fights a 'Scarecrow'. This gives Attila access to both her first skill 'Close Combat Mastery' and the 'My Skills' tab. Learn about his new skills and other skills he has had with 'Gamer's Heart'. In the second stage, he has to feel the power of mana. Attila gets the first magic skill that he calls 'Mana Shot' on his behalf by using the information in his mind in the DxD Universe and imitating Issei's 'Dragon Shot' ability. Through this event, he gains 'Mana Manipulation' and 'Mana Sense' skills and 'Skill Creation' as a bonus. Attila's joy comes, but this doesn't last long. Because in the last stage he has to fight a 'Paladin Scarecrow', which is ten times stronger than his current state. Because of this unfair attitude of Gamer's Heart, Attila insults and curses at him. * Chapter 4: Action Begin! TBA * Chapter 5: Success From Shortcut TBA * Chapter 6: This Power is Cheat TBA * Chapter 7: Enter the Daily Dungeon TBA * Chapter 8: Level Up From Shortcut TBA * Chapter 9: Family Friendly TBA * Chapter 10: Lifeguard TBA * Chapter 11: Unexpected Sudden Surprise TBA * Chapter 12: The Silence of the Coming War TBA * Chapter 13: Awakening For War TBA * Chapter 14: Let the Crow Hunt Begin TBA * Chapter 15: A Trusted Friend TBA * Chapter 16: The Key to Peace TBA * [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13296694/18/A-Turk-in-DxD-Game Chapter 17: Chance Lottery] TBA * Chapter 18: Second Half Begins! TBA Specifications Impressive Immense Strength: '''Attila has a very overwhelming physical strength due to the bonuses he has obtained from his titles. '''Manipulator of All Elements: '''Attila has the power to manipulate all existing elements of nature. These: * '''Fire Manipulation * Water Manipulation * Soil Manipulation * Air Manipulation * Darkness Manipulation * Light Manipulation Infinite Potential: '''Since it has Gamer's Heart, there is no limit to the potential of Attila's developmental power. '''All-Skill Creator: '''With Gamer's Heart, Attila can learn, use or create any talent and skill that exists in life. '''Impressive Immense Intelligence: '''Attila's intelligence is very much more than a normal person. He was able to quickly memorize a 200-page thick math book in less than 5 minutes. '''Impressive Immense Wise Power: '''Attila's wisdom is very much more than a normal person. He can learn and understand a subject he never knows in a short time. '''Impressive Immense Stealth: Although he doesn't even know why Attila's magic aura cannot be detected by any creature with any magic power. Immense Adaptation: Attila's ability to adapt to his enemies and events is his greatest and most cheating ability. Only by looking at his enemy once can he adapt and copy his ability. Equipment & Technique Gamer's Heart The '''Gamer's Heart (ゲーマーヒース'', Gēmā Hīsu)' is the most powerful Sacred Gear (even 'True Longinus) ever created by the 'God of the Bible' as the last trump card to destroy the''' Apocalyptic Beast 666. It gives you access to the power to learn and use the ''Active'' or ''Passive'' skill in any field. Because it is overly powerful even than 'a High-Tier Longinus, it can cause great disasters in uncontrolled use. That's why Atilla calls this Sacred Gear ''''Gamer's Cheating Trainer' or 'Gamer's World Cheat'. Gamer's Heart makes the owner of these 3 skills. * Gamer's Body: Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all mass effects. If the HP value is '0', the user dies. * Gamer's Mind: Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows a peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological mass effect. * Gamer's Eye: This skill provides information about any surrounding object or entity. As the skill level increases, the details of the acquired knowledge increase. Infernos Fang The Infernos Fang (インフェルノス・ファング, ''Inferunosu Fangu), also known as the '''Slayer Inferno Dragon Root is a very rare Sacred Gear of the dragon type. Although it is a very rare Sacred Gear, it is one of a kind of spear because it was created by the 'God of the Bible' specially for Attila. The spear contains the spirit of 'Slayer Inferno Dragon: Blaster', an evil dragon with lightning flames featuring 'Dragon Slayer', who has vowed to hunt all the dragons (especially Evil Dragons) who use their power dishonourably and viciously. It can cause great damage not only to dragons but also to dark energy beings. According to Attila, this spear is a candidate for the 'Longinus' class a Sacred Gear because of its various powers. * Explosive Lightning Flame: 'It is a technique that allows firing lightning fire bullets with high explosive and dragon slayer features. When used against dragons and dark energy beings, it provides highly effective and critical damage. It has the power to temporarily ''Paralyze' enemies, even if it varies from person to person. Status These values are the approximate current status values of Attila. Perks * ** Sacred Gear Owner ** He has a sacred object created by the God of the Bible. Bonuses: '- +1 increase per level to all status values.' '- Extra +10 HP and +10 MP increase per level.' Weaknesses: '- 25% fatigue and fatigue when using excessive force.' * ** Possessed the Dragon Spirit and Power ** He has the spirit and power of a sealed dragon. Bonuses: '- +1 increase in STR, VIT, AGI, CHR and LUCK values per level.' '- +50 HP and +30 MP increase per level.' '- 50% resistance to magical and physical attacks.' '- 35% extra damage in physical and magical attacks based on fire.' Weaknesses: '- Get 25% critical damage against Dragon Slayer attacks.' Quotes "''System, I'm your ... * beep * ... * beep * ... * beep * ..."' '(Attila is swearing at Gamer's Heart's game system.)' '"'''''ACTION STARTED, motherfuckers. I am coming."' '(Attila is taking action.)' "''Remember, the revenge of the wounded lion is cruel." (Attila tells Raynare the last word when he kills her.) As for who I am ... my name is ... Attila Arslan. I'm a friend of ORC, Rias Gremory and her servants ... a friend ... and an ally. '(Attila introduces himself by intimidating Riser Phoenix.)' Trivia * Attila's name refers to the founder and king of the European Hun Empire, who lived in the Middle Ages, to Attila Hun, nicknamed the Whip of God. ** Attila meaning 'Father, Conqueror, Warrior, Great' means. ** It is a fact that Attila's dispatch by the God of the Bible in order to disrupt and punish evil plans such as Rizevim Livan Lucifer in the DxD Universe is a reference to the title of 'The Whip of God'. * Arslan's word meaning 'King of the Forests' nicknamed 'Lion' is the male genus of the animal. ** In Turkish society, Arslan means 'Bahadır', which means 'Brave Man'. * Attila killed Raynare, Dohnaseek, one of the enemies in the DxD Universe.'' Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:GreyWolfKing Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Fanon Sacred Gears Category:Fanon Sacred Gear Category:Fanon Sacred Gear user